This invention relates to wardrobe for use in entertainment, and, in particular, on stage concerts for projection of laser light from a human form. The present invention provides a means to use a safe projection method of laser beams from a human body that is par to the pyrotechnic prior art for the large space of stage entertainment.
There are a number of filed patent illumination based products, systems or devices intended to accentuate the human form. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,878,675 is an LED neckline system designed to illuminate the cleavage and/or breasts. Another system is the provider www.lightgod.com for illuminated apparel for “light up” bras and corsets and use electro-luminescent (EL) wire in various patterns. Although there are numerous illumination wardrobe mechanical designs for enhancing the human form, none can replace the dangerous pyrotechnical utility used for on stage projection of light for entertainment that has a distance range of 80 meters required for on stage entertainment, are safe for wearing and safe for the audience. Prior art pyrotechnic utility for ignition itself is inherently risky.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,614,765 of body carried laser lighting is for emergency response. This patent provides the fireman with a detachable brick device as a breadcrumb to leave behind to mark navigation back for escape to safety. This device uses one to two lasers to mark lines for front and/or back direction for escape navigation for areas walked [see U.S. Pat. No. 7,614,765 FIG. 2A thru FIG. 2C]. A Mylar type cap material is used to clearly cover the laser from heat penetration [column 4, lines 6-12] from the environment and enable beam output. As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,614,765 FIG. 3, the fireman carries a small set of brick units each being powered by its own containment system to provide a forward and/or backward beam of light. The intent of U.S. Pat. No. 7,614,765 is to use one to two lasers covered by Mylar caps to prevent heat damage and allow laser pass thru from the frequency tuned substrate for not modified coherent light to penetrate smoke and create a single beam line toward the direction previously walked. The unit is simply carried by the body for marking utility and dropped to mark areas for return from rescue. The patent is very much like the U.S. Design patent D402,218 and D510,039 with a Mylar cap to protect from heat for a new use of a laser line for rescue. The laser level has been around for over 25 years see U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,704. The U.S. Pat. No. 7,614,765 could not be a substitute for pyrotechnical projection of hundreds of light beams without the teachings of this embodiment to provide calculated uniform safe projection, reasonable power necessity to address thermal needs for cooling to produce over a hundred beams using a taught optics technique that can project 80 meters using one laser. Additionally the context of the problem solved by Reason has no value or insight to this embodiment of large projection for view by an audience as it would simply result in blinding light in a smoke filled area used to mark a path on the floor.
A woman's bra on stage has been used for entertainment purposes such as larger than normal support for breasts using cones. Furthermore, and more recently, pyrotechnics of projections of sparks and flames for entertainment have been used from a woman's body. In each reiteration an entertainer has tried to improve from one to the other. While prior art exists for different means for use of an implementation of a bra for on stage entertainment the current prior art of pyrotechnics is very dangerous especially to the individual and to the audience.
In this respect, a method for a safe alternative to pyrotechnical projection of light from wardrobe substantially departs from the conventional design of the modern day prior art and in doing so provides a safe new entertainment system with a unique greater potential for distance projection that is similar to pyrotechnical projection. Additionally, prior art of filed patent or available illumination based products, systems or devices intended to accentuate the human form could not be envisioned to provide 80 meter distance projection without addressing limiting power usage to create hundreds of beams that is practical to avoid thermal runaway as well as safe for humans that is similar to the visual of pyrotechnics. The inherent danger of open laser beams would preclude envisioning such a replacement.